A quien debo seguir
by mizuki-95
Summary: Gruvia Month Día 5 Samurái AU Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockser son honorables samuráis con una misión sumamente importante, deben llevar a la princesa Lucy Heartfilia a la capital del Imperio Álvarez para un encuentro con su prometido, cuando un suceso imprevisto amenaza la seguridad de la princesa, Gray toma una decisión que lo hará dudar entre seguir su bushido o a su corazón.


Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

 **Capítulo 1 El Guardián De La Princesa.**

* * *

Por generaciones el reino de Magnolia ha sido gobernado por la familia Heartfilia, el pueblo apoya de manera incondicional a la corona porque han tenido paz y bienestar por siglos, para asegurar que los años de prosperidad y bonanza continúen el rey Jude Heartfilia ha firmado un tratado de paz con el rey del Imperio Álvarez, Zeref Dragneel.

Como parte del pacto ellos acordaron un matrimonio entre la hija del rey Jude, Lucy Heartfilia y el hermano menor del rey Zeref, Natsu Dragneel, con esto ambas monarquías unificaran su reinado logrando grandes beneficios para la alianza Dragneel-Heartfilia, habrán nuevas rutas comerciales, un enorme poder militar y una economía más estable que llevara al reino a una era de desarrollo.

Desde hace un año la princesa Lucy y el príncipe Natsu solo se han comunicado por cartas y ambos reyes coinciden en que es hora de que los futuros gobernantes del "Imperio Magnolia" se conozcan en persona, pero no hay que dejarse engañar, a pesar de que fue un matrimonio impuesto ambos jóvenes están bastante emocionados, el príncipe Natsu está encantado con la belleza de la princesa Lucy y ella suele decir que es atractivo y tiene sentido del humor.

Por ahora, tanto la alianza como el matrimonio se han mantenido en secreto en el Imperio Álvarez, el rey Zeref no ha compartido esa información con nadie excepto por su hermano el príncipe y el señor feudal Invel y la única razón por la que lo hizo es porque deseaba que alguien de su reino acompañara a la princesa en su visita, Gray Fullbuster, reconocido por ser el samurái más honorable de todo el Imperio Álvarez y estar al servicio del señor feudal Invel, fue elegido para llevar a cabo la misión.

Mientras tanto el joven samurái Gray Fullbuster camina por los pasillos de un enorme castillo, es guiado por un hombre de baja estatura y peinado afro, su nombre es Zoldeo aunque él no lo sabe, ese hombre es el consejero y uno de los más cercanos sirvientes de la reina y no le ha querido revelar mucha información, luego de caminar varios minutos llegaron a una pequeña sala de estar.

—Espero que entienda la importancia de la misión Fullbuster-dono—dijo Zoldeo mientras entraba a una habitación.

—Este tipo no me agrada—se dijo a si mismo Gray.

El joven tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a una chimenea que se mantenía apagada debido a la temporada, pese a ser una habitación "pequeña" el lugar era enorme y estaba bien iluminado pero se sentía bastante solitario, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las manecillas de un enorme reloj, Gray comenzaba a desesperarse debido a la tardanza de Zoldeo así que comenzó a dar vueltas a la habitación, él vivía en un lugar bastante ruidoso lleno de gente por lo que estar en un lugar tan silencioso lo irritaba bastante.

—Si no escucho algo aparte del maldito tic tac del reloj me volveré loco—dijo en voz alta el joven.

—Es normal al principio, cuando uno se acostumbra no es tan malo…

Gray giró sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz y se encontró con una joven de cabello azul vestida con un elegante kimono.

—Lo siento, no pensé que alguien me fuera a escuchar, soy Gray Fullbuster ¿y tú?—dijo apenado.

—Ju-Juvia Lockser—respondió ella sonrojada.

—¿Pasa algo? Juvia-dono—cuestionó Gray extrañado.

—No, nada, Juvia tiene que irse—dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo.

La joven de cabello azul salió rápidamente de la sala, notablemente sonrojada y con su corazón acelerado, mientras Gray seguía esperando solo en aquel lugar, unos momentos después Zoldeo salió del cuarto al que había entrado, ahora estaba acompañado por una hermosa mujer rubia, de inmediato entendió que se trataba de la reina y se arrodillo ante ella.

—Por favor cuide bien a mi Lucy—dijo la reina Layla.

—Yo le aseguro que llevare a la princesa sana y salva con el príncipe Natsu y la regresare aquí sin un rasguño, tiene mi palabra de honor—dijo Gray.

La reina Layla sonrió y se alejó dejando a Gray solo con Zoldeo otra vez, él le explicó acerca de su misión, debía llevar a la princesa por una ruta que ya estaba establecida, debido a la distancia entre ambos reinos el viaje duraría tres semanas, una de ida, una de estancia y una de regreso, para no llamar mucho la atención solo irían cuatro personas, el, un guerrero de confianza, el chofer del carruaje real y la princesa, para finalizar con su monologo Zoldeo le afirmó a Gray que cualquier incidente malintencionado o indicio de traición seria castigado con la muerte, una vez que dejo todo claro el sirviente de la reina llevó a Gray a una habitación donde pasaría la noche, el carruaje y la princesa estarían listos para partir a primera hora en la mañana.

Al día siguiente, el sol aún no se asomaba y alguien ya tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Gray, era Virgo una de las sirvientas del castillo quien venía a asegurarse de que el samurái estuviera listo a tiempo para partir, como él no se había sentido cómodo en la enorme habitación vacía no pudo dormir bien así que cuando la joven llegó él ya estaba despierto, unos minutos más tarde se encontraba frente al carruaje junto a un hombre llamado Sagitario quien sería el chofer, cuando estaba por amanecer un hombre enorme y musculoso apareció cargando unas maletas, su cabello era blanco y su piel estaba algo bronceada, _el tipo de hombre que entrena mucho bajo el sol_ , pensó Gray, todo parecía indicar que él seria el otro acompañante hasta que así como llegó, el hombre simplemente volvió a entrar al castillo sin decir nada.

—Oye, Sagitario-dono ¿verdad? ¿Sabes acaso quien vendrá a acompañar a la princesa?—cuestionó Gray algo decepcionado cuando notó que aquel hombre que podía ser de mucha ayuda no iría con ellos.

—No recuerdo su nombre porque llegó hace poco, pero es una persona muy capaz—dijo el chofer.

—¿Llegó hace poco? deberían elegir un hombre más confiable además mira la hora que es y él no está aquí…

—¿Hombre? La verdad…

La conversación se vio frustrada cuando a lo lejos se escucharon dos voces femeninas, a pesar de que no se lograba entender lo que hablaban Sagitario reconoció de inmediato la voz de Lucy Heartfilia así que hizo una reverencia.

—Juvia voy a llegar tarde si no me dejas avanzar—dijo la rubia.

—Princesa, Juvia estaría complacida de protegerla de cualquier peligro pero ella cree que en estas circunstancias es mejor que Virgo-dono o Erza-dono se encarguen de esto…

—Todo va a estar bien te ganaste el derecho de estar aquí, ¿Qué podría pasar?—respondió Lucy.

—Es que usted no ha visto a ese samurái, Juvia cree que es un hombre sumamente apuesto y se pone nerviosa simplemente con verlo—susurró la chica de cabello azul.

—¿Algún problema princesa?—dijo Gray apareciendo frente a las jóvenes.

Juvia se quedó congelada de la vergüenza cuando vio de nuevo al apuesto joven de Álvarez, para su buena suerte el no había logrado escuchar lo que ella dijo.

—Lamento la demora podemos partir cuando quieran—sonrió la princesa.

—Aún falta el otro guardián—afirmó Gray—si su majestad me dice dónde puedo encontrarlo yo mismo…

—Gray-dono—interrumpió sagitario—es esa chica.

—¿Ella?—cuestionó Gray mirando a Juvia con cara de asombro.

—Ju-Juvia estará encantada de trabajar junto a usted Gray-dono—dijo haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

Primer capítulo del día cinco, universo samurái ¿Qué les pareció? para ser sincera este fue mi día favorito del Gruvia month y es el primer relato del mes que no es un One-shot, para los que quieran seguir este fic actualizaré los martes, no se olviden de que ustedes forman parte de este Fanfic así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva será bien recibida.

También recuerden que pueden entrar a mi perfil donde están los links de mis redes sociales, Facebook, Tumblr y DeviantArt apenas estoy empezando así que si te gusta lo que hago los likes, favoritos, reblogueos, llamas y demás me ayudarían mucho, por ahora me despido esperando con ansias nuestra cita el próximo martes…

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


End file.
